Marissa Johnson and the Curse of the Half-bloods
by Percy James Kane
Summary: Most people think of a half-blood as a demigod, but is there another type of half-blood. Fifteen year old Marissa Johnson is about to discover that she is more of a half-blood than anyone. Half-Greek. Half-Egyptian. It almost doesn't seem fair. What will Marissa do when her friend are pitted against each-other? Will Marissa choose the Greeks or the Egyptians? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Hello. My name is Marissa Johnson and I have a story to tell. You've probably never heard of me, but if you're like everyone else you've heard of my older brother, Percy. Yep, my brother is Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon extraordinaire. Of course, he is only my half-brother, but we're still really close, as if we were full-blood siblings.

You never knew the infamous Percy Jackson had a little sister, did you? Well, my dolt of a brother left that part out when he was telling his story. He told me it was to protect me, but I know better. He left that part out because he was jealous. Oh yes, the famous Percy Jackson was jealous that his little sister played a more important role in the titan war than he did and I was three years younger than him too, but that's a story for another time. And in the war against Gaea? Well, I single handedly protected the camp from the Romans until Nico brought the Athena Parthenon statue to camp.

And that's not even the half of it. Not only am I a demigod, but I'm also an Egyptian magician. Its rather rare for Greeks and Egyptians to get along, let alone fall in love. But, somehow, my mother got a Greek _god _to fall in love with her. I just guess that some people are more lenient on the whole feud thing.

In case you're wondering, yes, I do know Carter and Sadie. Actually, Sadie's one of my best friends. They left me out of their recordings because, well, I guess I just made the story a bit too complicated for others to follow.

I spent years going between Camp Half-blood in the summer and Brooklyn house. How I did it was really quite a trick. I simply didn't tell anyone about the other part of my life. While I was at camp I simply didn't mention the Egyptian part of my life. When I was staying at Brooklyn House, I never dreamed of mentioning my Greek half. And it all worked out pretty well, at least for a while. Until that day, when my whole world came crashing down.

It was a bright an sunny Saturday in late July. It was a free day, and I had absolutely nothing to do, so I decided to go down to the arena and practice my sword fighting.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Who trains on a free day? Well, I do. You've got to stay on you're toes, ya know? After the war with Gaea had ended, most of the demigods at camp had been sort of been lain back and weren't training as hard lately.

Except for me, everyone at camp had started to neglect their training. Yep, at age fifteen, I was the most responsible demigod at camp. Even Annabeth, the one person I thought would be the last to stop paying attention to the training schedule. Most of the other campers had even begun to skip their training sessions was the only one regularly came to training with me, and that was only because I dragged him to the arena to spar with me.

When I got to the arena, I grabbed my dagger and began hacking away at one of the dummies. There was an abundance of them because the other campers seemed more interested in building the dummies than training. It got to be so bad that Chiron had to make it a rule that if a camper had to train for at least one hour a week. Now that was just pitiful.

I hacked away at the dummy until I heard footsteps coming my way.

"I thought you'd be here," I heard Chiron say behind me.

I stopped hacking away at the dummy and turned to face him.

"I'd like to have a word with you," Chiron told me.

"Alright," I said, strapping my dagger back onto my belt. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I think you've been a bit too serious about your training lately," Chiron told me, a worried tone to his voice.

"Somebody has to be," I said. "These other campers would never survive out there in the world alone."

"But your only a fifteen year old girl. You need to have a break once in a while," Chiron told me.

"And I will get a break," I told him. "Once the summer is over and I return to Brooklyn."

"Marissa, you're going to get yourself overworked. After all you did last summer for this camp, you really deserve a break."

"But I need to train," I objected. "Otherwise I may not survive in the outside world."

"With the way you've been training, I don't think you need to worry about that."

"But I _need_ to train."

"I'm sorry it has to come to this, but if you don't leave the arena right now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take disciplinary actions."

I stood there, arms crossed.

"You're gonna have to make me," I said defiantly.

"Ms. Johnson, I don't want it to have to come to this."

"You said you want me to leave. You're going to have to make me."

"I think you'll be eager to leave once you know that there's a visitor here for you."

"Who?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"A strange looking man. I believe his name was Setne."

"Where is he?"

"In the Big House."

Without another word, I strode right past Chiron, making my way to the Big House. If Setne was here, that couldn't mean anything good. An Egyptian at a Greek camp? Unthinkable. Well, now that I think of it, I'm an Egyptian at a Greek camp, but technically I'm Greek too.

When I got to the Big House, I strode right through the door, not even bothering to knock.

I scowled when I saw Setne, remembering what had happened last time we had come face to face. Let's just say, if he hadn't been helping Carter and Sadie locate Apophis's shadow, he would've probably died because of me. I hate him that much.

"What do you want, Dirt-bag?" I asked him.

"Now, now Mackenzie. There's no need to be rude to our guest," Mr. D told me.

"First of all, my name's not Mackenzie. Second of all, I don't care," I told him.

"Ya know, I like this guy," Setne said, gesturing toward Mr. D.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to warn you that you won't be seeing your little friends from Brooklyn anymore."

"What did you do to them?" I asked, fuming.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Setne said, that annoying smirk across his face. "But unless you can get to Brooklyn within twenty minutes, your friends are doomed."

Without a second to spare, I turned around and strode out the door. Once I was outside, I sprinted to my cabin. I hastily started shoving things I might need in a backpack. Within about two or three minutes, I had packed my backpack and was racing toward the camp's borders. I had to get to Brooklyn House!

"Marissa, where are you going?" I heard my brother call from behind me.

"No time to explain!" I called back, continue to run toward the camp's borders. "I'll iris message you later!"

Then, I began to sprint, knowing that Percy would never be able to catch up with me. I was one of the fastest runners at camp and Percy, well, I regularly teased him for being slower than a tree.

I raced toward Brooklyn, silently praying to every god I could think of that I would make it on time. Unfortunately, nothing could ever go my way.

The city was in view and it only would've taken a few minutes to get to Brooklyn house. That would be when the hydra came. A hydra? Seriously? I was seriously beginning to think that the fates had it out for me.

I quickly began reviewing everything I knew about hydras in my head. If you cut off one head, two more grew in its place. Well, that meant my dagger was no use. I knew you could keep its heads from growing back with fire.

Fire! That was it! I just had to summon some fire and that hydra would be dead as a door nail.

There was only one problem with that. I didn't remember the hieroglyph for fire. Seriously, what kind of elementalist forgets the symbol for fire? Well, in my defense, my specialty is water.

I dodged one of the hydra's head, desperately trying to remember that stupid hieroglyph. Until I could remember, my quick reflexes were the only things keeping me from becoming monster food.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I quickly summoned a piece of papyrus and a pen from the duat. Without hesitation I wrote the word _fire_ in English. Instantly, fire blazed to life of the paper, shooting toward the hydra. The hydra caught fire, but it definitely wasn't dead. If Annabeth had been there, she would've said I was as much of a seaweed brain as Percy. Now I had a flaming, fifty foot, eight headed hydra after me. Could it get any worse? The answer to that question, happens to be yes, it could get worse. Much worse.

Just when I thought things were as bad as they could get, the gods had to prove me wrong. Things could get much, much worse. To prove it, they sent an army of ax-headed demons to attack me. As if the flaming hydra wasn't bad enough.

I unsheathed my dagger and began fighting the ax-headed demons, trying to decide what to do about the hydra. I mean, I would at least need to put it out. I glanced toward the hydra as I killed demon after demon. At that moment I noticed something. The river! I could put out the Hydra's fire _and_ drown those demons!

I instantly began to sprint toward the water, dodging demons and the hydra. When I got there, I stood, back to the water, facing the monsters.

I willed the water to shoot up and douse the hydra's flames. Then, I washed the water over the demons. Most of them were taken out instantly.

I sent a wall of water straight at the hydra's heads. It stumbled backward, squashing the remaining demons underfoot.

I quickly turned around, dove into the lake, and willed the water to carry me across. Once I was on the other side, I controlled the water to form a giant hand. The water grabbed the hydra and threw it so far, I couldn't see it anymore. If that hydra hadn't been sent to Tartarus, then some other unlucky demigod would have to face an angry hydra.

Without a pause, I took off sprinting toward Brooklyn House. I cursed under my breath, knowing there was no way I'd get there in time.

The moment I walked into Brooklyn House, I heard a voice. It was a deep, dark voice that vibrated off the walls and sent a chill down my spine.

"_Marissa Johnson, you are just in time to watch your friends die_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Brooklyn house was in chaos, complete chaos. Monsters roamed through the room, trying to attack everything in sight. There were holes in the ceiling so big that stuff had crashed to the floor from the upper level. All my friends were spread across the room, locked in combat. I could tell this was a losing cause. They didn't know how to defeat these monster! These monsters were definately not Egyptian. No, these monsters were Greek.

"_Surrender you fools_!" the voice boomed throughout the house. "_I will use you're blood to arise from Tartarus once again_!"

Suddenly, I recognized that voice. It was Kronos! I hadn't heard that voice in a long time, but there was no mistaking who it was.

"Back for more, I see?" I taunted him. "So my brother defeating you wasn't enough?"

"_Silence you insolent girl!" _Kronos boomed. _"This time I will rise, unstoppable, for I will have a much more powerful host." _

"Oh really?" I questioned. "And who would that be?"

_"Why, that would be you," _Kronos boomed, taking me completely by surprise.

"You'll never be able to control me!" I yelled.

_Oh, but I'm already half-way there, _a voice in my head said.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

I drew my dagger, and stabbed the first monster I saw, making it dissolve into dust.

I glanced over at Carter and saw him, backed up into a corner, holding up his khopesh to try to ward off a Chimera. He tried hitting the beast with the blade, but the metal went right through it.

I ran toward him, slashing through a few monsters on the way.

The chimera turned toward me, baring its teeth. I needed to act fast if I didn't want to become monster chow.

_You may as well give up now, _Kronos's voice rang through my head.

Never_, _I thought back.

I sidestepped the monster as it charged me. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Carter, take this!" I yelled, tossing him a pen almost identical to my brothers. "Just uncap it. Trust me."

Carter took the cap off the pen, making it expand into a full size ceistal bronze sword. It was my only sword, but I preferred using my dagger.

"Use that instead. You're khopesh won't work against these things!" I called to him, jumping out of the Chimera's line of fire.

Carter nodded his understanding and dropped his khopesh, causing it to clang to the floor.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I could sense the water, rushing through the pipes all throughout the walls. I could sense it, just waiting to get out. All I had to do was help out, just a bit.

_It'll never work_, Kronos sneered inside my head.

Ignoring him, I set right to work. I concentrated on the water. There was so much of it. Below us, above us, on all four sides - so much that I was surprised I never felt this way before. I felt it coursing through my blood. I felt power.

Without a second to spare, the pipes all exploded at the same time, water crashing into the room. I made the water swirl all around the room, knocking tons of monsters off their feet. I was careful not to harm any of my friends, though I couldn't help but drench them. A few of the monsters disintegrated right then and there, but most of them were still there.

Carter took this as an advantage and moved in, starting to slash at some of the monsters with the sword I had given him.

I charged at a couple of monsters, slashing through them with my dagger.

My heart was pounding, but I was feeling great. The power of the water surged through me, making me feel practically invincible.

_You will never defeat me, _Kronos's voice snarled in my head.

Watch me, I thought.

I slashed through another monster, causing it to dissolve into dust.

_Give up now, you fool, _Kronos ordered.

No, I thought.

_If you do what I say, I may spare your brother, _Kronos told me.

That made me stop dead. The offer was tempting. My fatal flaw being loyalty, I was sure my mind was going to give in and let him take over then and there.

Suddenly, I snapped back to reality.

You'd never do that, I thought. I know how you work.

_Smart girl_, Kronos replied. _But I may just make an exception in this case._

I ignored him, continuing to slash away at the monsters with my dagger. There was no way he was pulling me to his side. I just couldn't go against my friends. I couldn't.

Despite all my efforts, the monsters didn't appear to be on the losing side. Every time either Carter or I killed a monster, six seemed to take its place. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Carter, stop!" I called to him.

He gave me a confused look, but stopped right away.

I faced the largest bulk of monsters stood.

"Get behind me!" I ordered the other magicians.

They all scrambled to run behind me.

I held up my hand to the monsters.

"Ha-di!" I yelled, the symbol for destroy flashing in the air in front of me.

The monsters all instantly erupted into dust.

I didn't have any time to celebrate my victory before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Let me tell you one thing. I hate dreams. Dreams are bad enough at camp when I have a bunch of gods showing me bad omens, but at Brooklyn house? I'd never go to sleep if I had the choice.

Seriously, my ba just didn't know how to stay in one place.

My dream started the way ba travelings usually did, me floating up out of my body in chicken mode. Usually, I was able to manipulate my ba so I didn't have to float around as a chicken with my head, but, at that moment, I didn't have enough energy. I was just along for the ride. My ba was blown out the window and away from Brooklyn house.

Before I knew it, my ba was floating through camp. I kept getting pushed throughout the camp, until I was floating just outside my cabin's window, barely close enough to hear and see what was going on inside.

I saw Percy, pacing back and forth between his bunk and mine.

"It was bad enough when Marissa left, but now Annabeth's gone?" he fumed to himself.

Well, that certainly got my attention.

"I need to find them," Percy said. "But how?"

I watched my brother pace some more, continuing to mutter to myself. I would've liked to stay and watch, but my ba had other ideas.

Suddenly, I was somewhere I had never been before. The place was dark, but I could hear voices, voices that sounded all too familiar.

"Did you get the boy?" asked one, gruff voice.

"Not exactly," replied another voice, this one bit more high pitched. Actually, that's sugar coating it. This voice was so high pitched it sounded like a chipmunk on helium.

The thought of that was almost enough to made me laugh.

"What do you mean by not excatly?" the gruff voice asked.

"I was only able to get his girlfriend," chipmunk voice answered.

Suddenly, I realized what they were talking about. They had kidnapped Annabeth! That wasn't even the half of it. They had wanted to kidnap Percy instead!

"You insolent fool!" the gruff voice boomed, sounding angry. "We're trying to start a war here. We can't do it without the boy!"

I gasped, remembering where I'd heard that voice. That would be the same voice that had been in my head not long before. The same voice that, more than likely, was still in my head.

"Looks like we have company," Kronos's voice said.

At that moment, I really wished I could just wake up and not be in such close quarters to this titan. Unfortunately, my ba had other plans. I had to stay right there.

"Now, listen you insolent girl," Kronos told me. "I'm the one in charge and you will listen to me whether you like it or not. You are my host, nothing more, nothing less, understood?"

"Didn't you learn anything from the last war?" I questioned. "I don't listen to anyone."

"We'll finish this later," Kronos fumed. "Now off with you."

A sudden gust of wind blew me away. As I was blown to my next stop, I decided I was through with chicken mode. Using the little bit of energy I had gained from my sleep, I manipulated my ba to be in human form.

When my ba came to a stop, I was floating over a river. The clear, beautiful water shone brightly in the mid-morning sun.

Suddenly, the water began to shift, forming the shape of a woman. Before long, I was face to face with the river goddess, Nephthys. She also happened to be the goddess I followed the path of.

"I told you we should've stuck together after Apophis was defeated," Nephthys told me in an I told you so type voice.

"Well, I didn't think this would happen," I said. "Can't you just get in my head and chase Kronos out or something?"

"That is probably the stupidest idea I have ever heard," the goddess told me. Honestly, that was the first time I had been called stupid by a goddess. Well, actually, it was the second, but everyone seems stupid to Athena.

""What's so bad about it?" I asked. I hadn't really thought it was such a bad idea. Though, I sometimes could be as big of a seaweed brain as Percy.

"My dear, another god inside your head right now could cause an overload," Nephthys told me.

"Then how do I get him out of my head?" I asked, sounding a bit frantic.

"I'm afraid that's up to Kronos to decide," she said.

My jaw dropped. I would never get rid of Kronos!

"I'm afraid we have more pressing matters at hand," Nephthys said. "Your friends are about to be pitted against each other. Its time for you to choose a side. Greek or Egyptian?"

"I can't choose!" I half-yelled. It was true. I would never be able to choose between the two. My brother was a Greek, but my best friend was Egyptian. How was I supposed to choose between them? I just couldn't.

"You must choose soon," the river goddess said, shaking her head. "You don't have much time."

"I won't have to choose," I said, a sudden idea blooming in my mind. "I just need to stop the war from happening."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Nephthys said, shaking her head. "Its already been foretold."

"What does that matter?" I questioned, feeling my face go red. "Did Carter and Sadie give up when it was foretold that Apophis would win? Did my brother give up when it was foretold Kronos was going to win the first war? Did the demigods on the Argo II give up when it was foretold that they were sailing straight to their doom? I think not."

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about this, my dear," she said. "The wheels are in motion. The scales of ma'at have been tipped. Now, its time for you to wake up."

Before I could argue, Nephthys waved her hand and my ba snapped back to my body.

When I woke up, I and a splitting headache. I groggily sat up. A wave of nausea swept over me as I pulled myself into a sitting position. I wasn't surprized

"Glad to see you're awake," Jaz said as she made her way toward me. "We've all been worried."

"How long have I been out?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Three days," Jaz said.

"Where are Carter and Sadie?" I asked.

Jaz bit her lip, the way she always did when she was trying to hide something.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice still a bit weak. "Where are they?"

"Sadie was kidnapped," Jaz said, a bit reluctant to tell me. "Carter and Walt went out to find her."

"I need to help them," I said, pushing myself to the edge of the cot.

"You can't!" Jaz complained. "You're too weak!"

"But I have to," I complained.

"I'm willing to forcefully make you stay on that cot," Jaz said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

I didn't say anything, slowly pulling myself to my feet. I stumbled a bit and put my arm on the wall to support myself.

"Marissa, you've got to stay here," Jaz told me. "You're obviously too weak to go anywhere."

"But I need to help them," I complained. I knew she was right. My knees were shaking from just standing up. But I would never admit it. I hated admitting that I needed help from anyone. I didn't get helped, I helped other people. I just wasn't the kind of girl to take a favor.

"You can't leave," Jaz said. "Carter told me to put you in charge once you woke up. Without you, we won't have anyone else who's capable of being in charge."

I bit my lip, knowing full well that she was right. Without someone willing to take charge, the magicians here would be lost.

"Fine, I'll stay," I told her, feeling defeated. "But I hope you don't expect me to stay in bed any longer."

Jaz looked at me, a confused look on her face, as if she was shocked she'd actually won the argument. I hadn't excatly been known for losing arguments.

"Round up the others," I told her. "We need to have a meeting. I have something to tell everyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Quiet down!" I called to the intitates, who chatted among themselves.

We were gathered in the great room. The intitates were all sitting around the statue of Thoth, while it stood in front of them, leaning against the wall for support. I could barely stand and Jaz had wanted me in a wheelchair, but I couldn't let the intitates see me like that. Carter had left me as their leader and I couldn't let them see me like that.

"Now, we all know that Sadie and Carter are gone, but that's no reason for us to be upset," I started my speech in a strong, unwavering voice. "The wheels are set in motion. A new threat is arising. We must rise up and conquer it. It won't be easy, but if we get training right away, we should stand a fair chance. We defeated Apophis. As a team, we are unstoppable. I don't mean to alarm you, but this new threat may prove to be even more difficult than the war against Apophis. So, what do you say we come together and conquer this new challenge?"

The intitates broke out in applause, apparently inspired by my speech.

"Time to get down to business," I said, continuing my monologue. "Today you guys can have a free day, but tomorrow, I expect you to be ready to get to work. Training will go on as normal, with just a few changes. I'll be handing out new schedules tomorrow morning to some of you. For those of you who don't get a new schedule, your days will continue as normal. If you have any questions, see me by the end of the day and we can talk. Now, you guys are free to go."

As soon as I said those last few words, the intitates got to their feet and began to walk throughout the room, doing pretty much whatever they pleased.

Jaz walked straight over to me.

"You need to get back to the infirmary," she told me, arms crossed.

"But, I'm fine," I protested. "Much better than I was earlier." That wasn't a complete lie. My voice wasn't weak anymore and my headache was gone, but other than that, I wasn't in very good condition. I could barely stand, much less walk, and I'd be hard-pressed to make it through any form of combat, but I was probably the most stubborn person at Brooklyn house. Jaz had told me that on multiple occasions and she was right.

"If you're fine, then why don't you walk with me to the infirmary just to make sure?" Jaz suggested.

I silently cursed to myself, knowing Jaz had hit upon the one thing that would prove that I wasn't fine. No matter what I did, I would show her that I wasn't ready to be out of the infirmary just yet. If I just stayed there, it would make Jaz suspicious that something was up and she'd forcefully drag me to the infirmary. If I tried to walk, I'd probably face-plant and end up in the infirmary anyway.

"I can't," I said, feeling defeated.

"Well, why not?" Jaz asked me.

I didn't respond. I knew just by looking in her eyes that she already knew the answer to that.

"C'mon, I'll help you walk there," Jaz told me.

"What I really need is a swim," I said.

Jaz studied me for a moment. Coming from anyone else, the answer to that would've been a flat out no. Coming from me, well, Jaz knew the water would help me recover. When I had an injury, I'd usually swim it off and I would be perfectly fine.

"Alright," Jaz said, finally giving in. "I'll help you get to the pool."

I leaned my arm against her shoulder for support and we began to make our way to the pool. When we got there, I pulled off my shoes and socks and went straight in.

I immediately started feeling better. I could feel the power of the water coursing through my body.

I swam a few laps around the pool before climbing out, feeling refreshed. I was perfectly dry. Between being the daughter of Poseidon and following the path of Nephthys, I pretty much never got wet unless I wanted to. I pulled on my shoes and socks, ready for anything.

"I'm going to my room," I told Jaz as I pulled on my shoes and socks. "Tell the others not to disturb me unless its important."

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Jaz said, giving me a smile.

"I'll see ya later," I said.

"See ya later," she responded.

I walked toward my room. I had to iris message Percy and tell him why I had left so suddenly. I also really needed to tell someone I trusted about my dream. I had wanted to tell Carter and Sadie, but, well they were gone and I couldn't excatly iris message them.

When I walked into my room I quickly shut the door behind me, locking it tight. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, using my powers to make the water shoot up, making a rainbow appear. I quickly fished a gold drachma out of my pocket.

"O' goddess, please accept my offering," I said, flipping the coin into the rainbow. "Give me Percy at, um, I'm not actually sure where he is, but I'll give you an extra drachma if you can find him."

The rainbow shimmered and an image of my brother appeared in front of me. He was walking somewhere, with Riptide in hand and a backpack thrown over his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Marissa, thank the gods," Percy said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Brooklyn," I told him. "Where are you?"

"Uh, Colorado, I think," Percy said.

"How'd you get all the way to Colorado?" I asked, a bit surprised that he had manged travel that far.

"Blackjack flew me," Percy said.

Well, that explained it.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Oh, he's resting in some barn," my brother replied. "He said he'd catch up with me soon."

"Well, I have to tell you something," I said. "I had this dream..." I began to recount my dream, leaving out all the Egyptian parts. I didn't think it was time for me to tell him that. Not just yet anyway. I also conveniently left out the part about Kronos being in my head. I guess I just didn't want to admit it.

"So Kronos is back?" Percy questioned, eyes wide. "I thought we defeated him for good."

"Apparently not," I said, shaking my head.

"If he's back, than where is he?" Percy asked.

I bit my lip, not really wanting to tell him.

_Go on, tell him_, Kronos urged in my mind.

"What is it?" Percy asked, concerned.

_And here I thought you told your precious brother everything,_ Kronos teased me.

"Shut it," I snarled, not even realizing I was talking out loud.

"I didn't say anything," Percy said, confused.

"I wasn't talking to you," I said. "I was talking to..."

_Go on, tell him about me_, Kronos urged.

"I was talking to Kronos," I admitted.

"What?" my brother asked, sounding somewhere between confused and shocked.

"Kronos, he's up here," I said, tapping the top of my head. "I can hear and talk to him, but I'm still in control."

"So he can hear me right now?" Percy questioned, his jaw dropping.

I nodded.

"He can hear and see everything I do," I told him.

Percy gulped as his face turned a deathly white color.

"So he knows where I am now?" he questioned.

_I sure do_, Kronos replied in my mind.

I slowly nodded.

My brother gulped again, looking very nervous. I don't know what got him into it. I had never seen him like that before. Though, before he always had either me or Annabeth to back him up. Now, he was all alone.

_Tell your brother it amuses me to see my old enemy like this_, Kronos told me.

I hesitated for a moment before relaying the message.

Percy's face slowly began to regain its color.

"He's really inside you, isn't he?" Percy asked.

I nodded solemnly.

"I've gotta go now," my brother said.

"Stay safe, Seaweed Brain," I said. I ran my hand through the mist and the connection was cut off.

I threw another drachma into the rainbow, remembering my promise to Iris. Then, I shut off the faucet.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed, hoping to relax for a minute.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

A bit frustrated, I got up and opened the door to see Felix standing there, three penguins behind him.

"Jaz told me to come and get you," Felix told me. "Someone's here to see you. He said his name was Nico."

Nico? At Brooklyn house? How in Poseidon's name did he manage to find me here? Well, I was about to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Sometimes I get the feeling that the fates are out to get me. Seriously, every time something seems to be going right, something bad just has to happen to me.

So here's what happened.

I had followed Felix to the great room, where Nico was sitting on the couch, surrounded by everyone else in the house. Right in front of him, Khufu grunted and made lots of strange baboon noises. I wasn't sure if Khufu was happy or trying to get Nico to give him some food. The thought briefly crossed my mind that Khufu wanted to eat him, but that was ridiculous.

"Hey Nico," I said, smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Being around Nico sent my heart racing. I wasn't sure what it was about him, but I had always had the hugest crush on him.

"Marissa," Nico said, jumping to his feet. "We need to talk."

"Wanna go to my room?" I suggested. "Its more private."

Nico nodded.

"Come on," I said. I turned and began to lead him to my room.

When we got there, I opened the door and we both walked inside.

"Marissa, I've got a very important question for you," Nico said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Egyptian?" Nico asked.

I was speechless. How could Nico have possibly known? Well, I guess he must've known if he had somehow found me at Brooklyn House, but... I just couldn't think straight.

My mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a fish out of water.

"Listen, I've been talking to Anubis and he told me everything," Nico said.

"You know Anubis?" I questioned.

"Well, I only met him since just before I got Hazel out of the underworld," Nico replied.

"How long ago was that?"

Nico thought for a second.

"A year and a half maybe."

"And you didn't tell me?" I questioned.

"Well, you didn't tell me you were an Egyptian."

"I thought the Egyptians and the Greeks were supposed to hate each other."

"Most of us hate each other, but there are some exceptions. Most children of Hades like me are fine with Egyptians."

I shrugged.

"I guess you have a point."

"That's not everything," Nico said. "Percy, he's..."

"He's fine," I interrupted. "I just iris messaged him a little bit ago."

"Really? What did he say?"

I relayed my conversation with my brother to him, including the part about Kronos being in my head. Knowing Nico, he'd find out soon anyways.

"There's more too," Nico said, unfazed by the fact that there was a titan in my head. "Rachel said another prophecy. This one's gonna happen soon. Real soon."

"What'd she say?"

Nico frowned, crossing his arms.

"I swore I wouldn't tell you."

I huffed.

"Of course," I muttered.

"You have to come to camp right away. Chiron is furious."

"I have to stay here. These kids are counting on me."

"Marissa... something's happening at camp."

"What is it?"

"You'd have to see it to believe it," Nico said, shaking his head.

"I'm going to Iris message Chiron," I said, jumping up and striding over to the bathroom. "Do you have a drachma I could use?"

Nico pulled a shiny gold coin out of his pocket and tossed it to me.

I walked into the bathroom, turned on the faucet, and made the water arc, causing a rainbow to appear.

"O' goddess, pleas accept my offering," I said, throwing the drachma into the rainbow. "Give me Chiron at Camp Half-blood."

The rainbow shimmered and a picture appeared. I saw Chiron, in the infirmary. There were at least a dozen campers sitting on cots behind him, muttering to themselves.

"Marissa," Chiron said the moment he saw me. "You need to return to camp right away."

"What's going on?" I asked, sounding a bit worried.

"No time to explain right now," Chiron said. "Just come back to camp."

"But..." I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before Chiron waved his hand through the mist, making the picture dissolve.

"We need to get to camp," Nico said as I turned to him.

"But I need to stay here," I protested. "These people are counting on me."

"Marissa, you have to choose now," Nico told me, dead serious. "Egyptian or Greek?"

Looking into his eyes, my brain turned to mush. Why did it have to be Nico telling me this, of all people? he one person who I can't think straight when I'm around. Seriously, it was just my luck.

"I... I'll go to camp with you," I said, feeling defeated.

"Great," Nico said. "We could shadow travel right now."

I shook my head.

"I need to tell Jaz. She'll be way too worried if I just disappear."

"And then she'll stop you from going," Nico objected, shaking his head. "Come on Marissa, let's just go."

"I need to at least leave a note," I objected.

"Alright, but hurry."

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly, I wrote a note to Jaz, telling her that I had to leave.

"Ready?" Nico asked as I threw the note on the bed.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

Nico held out his hand to me.

My hand tingled as my fingers touched his.

Nico and stepped forward. Within seconds, we had arrived at Camp Half-blood.

* * *

Hey everybody! I've got great news! I'm hosting some contests for this story! The first contest will be to create a new demigod. There will also be a contest to create a new magician. And finally, there will be a contest to write the next great prophecy! The deadline for this contest is January 31st. Winners will be announced on February 2nd. For more information, look on my profile. See ya there!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Remember to enter the contests before January 31st! Good luck to everyone who enters! Check out my profile for more info!

* * *

Chapter 6.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The camp was a complete disaster. Monsters ran around freely, attacking everything in sight. At least a dozen campers lay on the ground, motionless. I could hear a bunch of cackling demigods wielding swords. The golden fleece was gone. It was my worst nightmare.

"It awful, isn't it?" Nico asked, seeing my stunned expression.

All I could do was nod. Between being caught in Nico's dreaminess and the shock of what was happening to the camp, I was a complete wreck.

I must have looked like a complete idiot, just watching the monsters swarm the camp, but I wasn't thinking straight.

Nico shook my shoulder, making me snap back to my senses.

"We've got to go help them," he said, gesturing toward where a group of demigods were being surrounded by monsters.

I nodded in agreement as I drew my dagger.

_You might as well give up now, _Kronos told me.

Never, I replied.

As we rushed over to them, the monsters immediately turned to Nico and me. Being children of the big three, the monsters were attracted to us more than other demigods.

I quickly sidestepped a hellhound that was running toward me and began slashing at the monsters with my dagger.

I kept slashing at the monsters, but every time one disintegrated, a dozen more seemed to take its place.

As I kept slashing at the monsters, I saw a group of other demigods rush toward us out of the corner of my eye.

"You always mess everything up," I heard Clarrise tell me.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," I objected, continuing to slash at the monsters.

"I had everything under control until you showed up and messed up all my plans," Clarrise said as she began to fight the monsters.

"Yeah, things were under control alright," I remarked.

_If you let me take control, I can finish her off for you, _Kronos told me.

Tempting as his offer was, I'd never be able to accept it. I may not have liked Clarrise, but I didn't want her to die! And plus, if I gave him control, I'd never get control back.

Just shut up, I told him as I continued to slash away at the monsters.

_I could call off the monsters, _he said.

I didn't respond for a moment, continuing to slash away at the monsters. Now that offer was tempting. _Really_ tempting. Camp Half-blood was the only safe place for demigods. If Kronos could call off the monsters... No, he never would. He was just trying to gain control.

You really think I'm gonna fall for that? I asked him.

_You insolent girl, _Kronos cursed me. _I'm giving you the chance to save your precious camp and you deny the chance!_

I ignored him as I continued to kill monster after monster. All of the monsters seemed to just keep coming back for more. I knew there was only one way to get rid of these monsters. I just wasn't sure how the other campers would take it.

"Get behind me!" I yelled to the other campers.

Most of them listened to me right away. The only exception was Clarisse, who continued hacking away at the monsters. I had been expecting it. Being the daughter of Ares, Clarisse thought she was always right.

"Clarisse, behind me, now," I ordered.

"I'm not listening to you," Clarisse snapped.

"Unless you want to become monster food you will," I told her.

Clarisse looked at me, gritting her teeth. Reluctantly, she walked behind me.

I held up my hand, hoping that my plan would work.

If it worked at Brooklyn House, it'll work here, I assured myself.

_Don't be so sure of yourself, _Kronos told me.

I didn't respond, focusing on the monsters.

"Ha-di!" I yelled. The hieroglyph for destroy hung in the air for a second and all the monsters disintegrated on the spot.

At this point, I expected everything to go black. Fortunately, that didn't happen. I was feeling a bit tired, but other than that I was perfectly fine.

I turned to face the other campers. They all stood there, mouths open, gawking at me.

"How... how'd you do that?" Clarisse asked me, looking surprised.

"No time to explain," I said. "I've got to go talk to Chiron."

I turned to start walking toward the Big House. When I got there, I saw Chiron standing there watching me approach.

"Marissa, how long did you think you could hide this from me?" Chiron asked me, crossed his arms sternly.

"Well, I didn't think it would take you this long to figure it out," I told him.

Chiron looked cross.

"This is no time for you little sarcastic comments."

I shrugged.

"Sorry, that's just how I roll."

"Marissa, this is a serious matter. Egyptians and Greeks don't belong together."

"So?" I questioned. "I've been trying to work around that. I really think..."

"Marissa, you don't understand," Chiron interrupted, shaking his head. "You need to leave immediately."

"But... why?"

"The others won't take too kindly to an Egyptian staying here at camp."

I crossed my arms, frustrated.

"But this is the only safe place for demigods."

"Look, Marissa, just go back to Brooklyn house."

"How do you know about Brooklyn house?"

"That's unimportant," Chiron said. "The thing that's important now is that you leave."

I huffed and stomped off, toward the border.

"Did somebody's little chat with Chiron not go so well?" Clarisse teased as I neared her.

"Can it," I snapped, coming to a stop next to her.

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Clarisse snarled.

"I don't know. Maybe because last time we got into a fight you almost drowned."

"I was unprepared," Clarisse said defensively.

"No amount of preparation could help you defeat me."

Clarisse scowled, shoving a finger in my face.

"I could cream you easily."

"I'd like to see you try."

Clarisse scowled, pulling out her electric spear.

I quickly grabbed my dagger.

As Clarisse came at me, time stopped. Like literally, everything froze except for me. It was just weird and perfectly timed. I knew I could never actually beat Clarisse in a fight. I may have been a good fighter, but Clarisse was better.

_Are you going to thank me or what? _Kronos asked me.

I rolled my eyes, not responding. I should of known the titan of time would do something like this.

_Seriously, _Kronos chided. _Now you can get your revenge on her._

I don't resort to that kind of violence, I told him.

_Come on, just this once? Seriously, demigods these days spoil all the fun, _Kronos said.

Suddenly, I was filled with anger. I wasn't sure whether or not Kronos was making me feeling this way, but I just couldn't help myself.

My fingers wrapped around Clarisse's spear. I yanked it out of her hand and snapped it in half. _That_ felt good.

_Let me take over and you'll always feel this way, _Kronos told me.

"Never," I responded out loud.

_Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, _Kronos snarled.

Instantly, I began twitching uncontrollably. I was breathing deeply. I had no idea what was going on. A splitting headache suddenly erupted in my head. I knew what Kronos was doing. He was trying to get me to lose control.

I suddenly began running toward the lake, knowing the water would help me. The only problem was, with each step, I began twitching worse and the pain in my head seemed to multiply by ten.

Suddenly, I was sprawled on the ground, hands pressed to my ears as if that would help ease the pain.

Then, I got an idea. Slowly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a square of ambrosia. I took a small bite, hoping it would somehow help.

Unfortunately, my plans never work out. Looking back now, that was probably the stupidest thing I could have done.

The pain stopped right away and I stood up, but I wasn't the one in charge anymore. No, Kronos had taken over.

"Now its time to have some fun," Kronos said in my voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, but I've decided to cancel the contest. I didn't get any entries and its well past the deadline. Oh, well, anyway, here's chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7.

No matter how long I live, I will never forget the feeling of not having any control. It was like I was watching a demented TV show. I could see everything that was going on, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I concentrated, trying to gain control back.

Kronos laughed manically.

"You'll never overcome me," he said as he drew my dagger from my belt.

We'll see about that, I replied.

"We'll see how you're attitude changes after you watch your little boyfriend die," Kronos told me.

I was way to shocked by that comment to respond.

I watched in horror as Kronos pulled my dagger off my belt and began to walk over to Nico.

Kronos came to a stop right next to Nico, the dagger raised high to make the final move.

Frozen in time, Nico was helpless.

"Don't hurt Nico!" I yelled, surprised that the words actually came out of my mouth.

I was surprised to find that I was in control again. But how? Kronos was an all-powerful titan and I was just a teenage girl.

I strapped my dagger back onto my belt.

Suddenly, time unfroze. Before anything else could go wrong, I began to sprint toward the border.

"Marissa, wait!" I heard Nico yell.

Ignoring him, I kept on running.

Before long, I was sprinting through the countryside, toward the city. I was heading back to Brooklyn House. There was nothing else to do. Besides, Carter was counting on it and I just couldn't let him down.

***line break***

"Hey you!" I heard a familiar voice call as I rushed down the streets of Brooklyn toward Brooklyn House.

I turned, coming face to face with Setne.

"What do you want, Dirt Bag?" I growled, angry.

"I just want your opinion on something," Setne said, a grin set on his face. "I just wanted to know how long you think your brother could last against an army of ax-headed demons."

I drew my dagger and pointed in at his throat in one fluid motion.

"What did you do to Percy?" I asked, furious.

"Nothing, yet," Setne said, seemingly unfazed.

Before I could do anything else, he disappeared.

I cursed under my breath. I knew Setne was probably laying a trap, but I just couldn't help it. What if he was telling the truth? I just couldn't stay there knowing that my brother might be in danger.

I took off at a sprint, changing my course toward central park. I could use the obelisk there to go to Percy. But first, I had to make a quick Iris message.

When I got to central park, I ran over to a pond and made the water spray up, causing a rainbow.

I pulled out a drachma and flipped it into the rainbow.

"Oh, goddess please accept my offering. Give me Percy in... uh... Colorado, I think."

The air in front of me shimmered and an image of my brother appeared in front of me. He sat on a bench, eating a sandwich. A bunch of people strode past.

"Percy!" I exclaimed, glad to see my brother again.

"Marissa, I'm so glad to see you," Percy said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Percy, I'm coming to help you find Annabeth, but I need to know where you are," I said, getting straight to the point.

"I'm in some park in Denver," Percy said.

"Great see you there," I said.

Without saying anything else, I ran my hand through the mist.

I quickly made my way to the obelisk in the middle of the park and said a few words in Ancient Egyptian, opening a portal to some museum in Denver.

I quickly jumped through the portal, eager to see my brother again.

I easily made my way through the large crowd, wanting to find Percy quickly and explain everything to him. If people were finding out the truth, I figured I should tell my brother before things went out of hand.

***Line Break***

I had really been hoping to find Percy without any unexpected surprises, but if you've gotten this far into my story, you should've realized that nothing ever goes my way.

I was making my way down the street, trying to find my brother, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Marissa, over here!"

I turned to see Carter, waving me over to him.

I sighed as I made my way over to him.

"Hey Carter," I said, giving a slight smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. "I thought I left you in charge!"

"Well, I wanted to help you find Sadie," I said, which was technically true.

"I sort of expected that," Carter said. "Well, then come on, I guess. We've got to get a move on."

"Actually, I have to meet someone," I said.

"Who?" Carter asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed.

"Look, I've got some explaining to do," I told him. "Just come with me an I'll explain everything."

Carter gave me a confused look.

"Alright."

We made our way through the crowds, finally coming across a park.

I smiled slightly, seeing Percy's familiar mop of unruly black hair.

"Come on, we're almost there," I said, beginning to make my way toward my brother.

"Carter?" Percy asked, sounding confused when he saw us.

"You know him?" I questioned, gesturing toward Carter.

"Of course I do," Percy said. "He got swallowed by a giant crocodile."

I looked at Carter, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hey, my guard was down," he said defensively. "Anyways, how do you know him?"

Carter gestured toward Percy.

I glanced at Percy then looked back to Carter.

"He's my brother," I said simply.

"You have a brother?" he asked, confused. "Why didn't you mention him before?"

"Well, he's my half-brother really," I said. "But I couldn't tell you about him, because, well, that's kind of complicated."

"Well, I'd like to hear it," Carter said.

"I would to," Percy said, standing up and walking over to stand next to Carter.

"You want the short version or the long version?" I asked.

"Short version," Percy said immediately.

"I'm half-Egyptian and half-Greek," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it would be better if you didn't know," I said.

"Well, it would've been nice to know," Percy said, crossing his arms.

"I would've liked to know too," Carter said.

"Well, let's just get over it. Point is, we have to work together. Sadie and Annabeth have been kidnapped. I have a feeling they were taken to the same place."

Percy and Carter glanced at each other.

"Alright," Percy said.

"Let's go," Carter said.

With that, we were off. I had no idea where we were supposed to go, but I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong.


End file.
